Fur Code Lyoko Version
by MeechiesQueen
Summary: Odd is feared in his town for being half animal. Even his own father despises him. One night, his father said they should turn him in, but Odd's mother objected. Odd's mother and he are going away from their village to live in another town, where Victoria [Odd's mother] hopes he is safe with another family, the Sterns, when she turns herself in to keep Odd safe. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

New story, new schedule! I'm soo sorry! My mom grounded me for weeks because of a reason the internet shouldn't know. Sadly, updates will still be irregular. [This story is set after the events of "Fur", a French AMAZING animated short film.] A minor change; only Odd and his mother -guess who it is- are animals. Also, the squirrel girl didn't get didn't get with the 'll see why later in the chap or story, idk. I YOLO the stories and write them as I go along. FYI i named the squirrel girl Victoria. :P

Chapter 1

I'm Leaving; New Ebora [ If ebora translates to something bad, I apologize. It's a random name I've came up has no relation with the tragedy, Ebola.]

New Ebora is a healthy town. Everyone is happy, laughing, socializing... except for one, blond boy. He stared down to the kids playing on his street. He turned and asked his mother -who was cooking- if he could play with them. His mother smiled down at her son, and said, "Even though you are a very kind boy, you can't play with the other kids. I'm sorry." Odd's large, bushy squirrel tail swished in annoyance, but said nothing.

His mother, seeing this action, sighed. She doused the cooking fire and set dinner on the table. Odd quickly bounded across the small kitchen. He sat down in one of the three chairs, and began shoving food into his mouth. "Don't eat so fast; we only have so much. Savor it." Victoria chided, laughing. Odd frowned. He only had half his dinner left.

The setting sum was a beautiful sight; the reds, oranges, purples swirling together. But it didn't seem so beautiful right now. Odd's father came home.

His father was a burly man; your average working man. He wore a guard uniform. [ I suggest watching the "Fur" video before reading more.] Michal, Odd's father glared at his son and almost out of fury, yanked the chair from it's position under the table. He smiled at Victoria, and began eating.

Ten minuets passed before Michal told his wife, "We need to get rid of him. He costs to much money, and the guards are doing the yearly house-check. It's too stressful."

Victoria looked flabbergasted. "Michal! He is our son! No matter how much he costs to feed, or how many risks we take, he is still our son. And we will treat him as such!" she yelled. Odd vaugley [ spelling?] knew what they were talking about. He knew his father hated him, but he always kept silent about it. Once, his mother asked him to keep a diary so his kids would know about his life. He happily obliged, but also kept his feelings about his father in there. But lately, he felt like his mother had been reading his diary, because she would often ask him what he felt about his father.

Michal blew a rasberry, [spelling again?] which was very immature for a man his age. "We will give him to the guards tomorrow. Pack your bags, boy."

"Fine, he will."

Odd gaped at his mother, but she winked at him.

"And I will, too."

That's the end of the first chapter for Fur; Code Lyoko version! I seriously need help making up titles for stories...so un-original...R&amp;R! Advice: you don't have to have a account to review. You'll be seen as "Guest" but you can't PM without a account. I read and respond to ALL reviews! I know it's short, but I only have a limited time a day to write! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I HAVE!? ! 1 HOUR! ONE!


	2. Chapter 3 Step-Brother?

Hi! We have another chapter! On time too..if a week later counts as on time... I'm not grounded anymore, so more time! YEAA! I need cover images, so if you could let me have a cool one representing FDAMFP2 or this one, that would be greatly appreciated. Just PM me. PLZ! I need to stop getting grounded…..R&amp;R PLEASE! I looked at the review log, and FDAMFP2 already got 111 reads, but only 2 reviews! I reviewed once! I technically only have 1 review! Review, please!

A small open wagon paraded through the Autumn woods, crunching leaves under it's medium-sized wheels. Two people sat in the back of the wagon, letting the horse drive. Odd pointed to a cloud in the sky, and told his mom it's a rabbit eating vegetables. His mother pointed to the same cloud, and said it was a dancing oak tree. They laughed.

The older woman suddenly stopped laughing and sat up, facing the front of the wagon. She narrowed her eyes and muttered, "Guards." Odd, who was also sitting up next to her, gave her a strange look. She quickly hushed him and pulled the hood of Odd's dark purple cloak over his head, and did the same to her own. She scrambled to the front of the wagon just as the over-sized wall came into view. The wall was tall and grey, your average wall for guards stood at the gate, the one at the left about a head taller than the one at the right. They were both wearing the traditional Kadic uniform badge, a eagle holding a sword whilst flying. Some took it as Kadic was quick to declare war at the smallest of things, while others just thought the king was short tempered.

The guard at the left tipped his hat at the visitors, while the guard at the right just grunted. When the wagon stopped at the front, the short guard said, "State your business." in a low bass voice. Victoria cleared her throat. "I have to come to drop off my son to nobles. We mean no harm."

Odd quickly jumped to the front. He wanted to know what was going on. The tall guard also jumped a little, surprised by Odd's sudden appearance. The tall guard said, "Take off your hoods. We have a few wanted people around here."

Victoria obliged, but Odd didn't move. Gently, his mother pulled his hood off. Although 'Tori's hair was a bright orange, Odd's hair was blond because of his father. His natural purple spot in the boy's hair however, was a mark that said he was a animal. [ like a cutie-mark]

The guard pulled a old yellow crinkled paper out of a hidden pocket. He looked at the paper, then at Odd and his mother, and let them go.

Inside the village, there was a market right at the entrance. There was a shop for anything and everything, from elven staffs to noble gowns. Odd gazed curiously at the gowns; they looked too glittery for anyone to wear. There was a small crowd gathered at the front. The gown stand was large, and had two cashiers, but the workers dashed back and forth throughout the store; having to take orders but telling the customers to wait a few hours to receive their order. Of course, nobles being the big fat lazy people they are, were furious. A few of the people threw rocks at the stand, and another group said there was a better shop in town. that group left without even taking the time to order.

Odd quickly grew bored of the gowns, and looked suspiciously at his mother, who was looking out of the corners of her eyes, seemingly looking all over the market. '_What is she looking for?'_ Odd thought. Victoria suddenly told the horse to stop, and he stopped staring, trying to look like he wasn't just staring at her.

A pair of nobles approached the wagon, and Odd hid a look of disgust. They were….large, to say the least. A small boy -the nobles' son- appeared from behind them, and Odd and he had a small staring contest. Odd's tail [ been a while since i've mentioned it.] swished to the side in curiosity. Odd's head also tilted a little.

The brunette before him smiled broadly. "Welcome...uhh." he frowned momentarily.

"Odd." Victoria corrected him nicely.

"Odd! I'm your new step-brother! We're going to have lots of fun! My name's Ulrich Stern!"

Odd stared, a look if confusion crossing his face.

Step-brother?

Review, Please! tell me that you care somehow! I read every, single, one! And reply to all, no matter how weird! Ahem-no sex jokes allowed-Ahem. I love critics and flames! It fills my self-esteem!

Bi Bi!


	3. Chapter 4 Cake

Odd looked from his mom to Ulrich and back again. Why was this stranger calling him step-brother?

Then again, why was he bringing everything that he owned?

Victoria mouthed something to Ulrich's parents, and she motioned Odd to follow. The woman bent down to Odd's height, and said, "Odd, it isn't safe for you to live with me anymore. I've found some very nice people for you to live with. Be nice for me, okay?"

Odd's tail swished in puzzlement. "I can't live with you? Why?"

"I hope you don't have to understand." was all she said. Odd started crying. "Don't go! Please!"

Victoria wiped away a tear of her own, and hugged him "Be strong, my little warrior. You'll do big things one day.

lVictoria hugged him again, and climbed aboard their small cart. Mrs. Stern, seeing the moment was over, picked up a bawling Odd and stroked his head soothingly.

Ulrich frowned deeply and said, " I wanna go home."

Mr. Stern nodded.

Odd felt like a big part of him was stolen. He would stare out of his new window on the seccond floor attic and sigh; occasionally cry. The months went by agonizingly slow. His sixth birthbay came around. He was still upset.

Seventh. A little less sad.

Eighth. A lot less sad.

Tenth. Still starting to warm up to them.

Thirteenth. It was like he wasn't even sad in the first place.

Odd bounded down the stairs, happiness gleaming in his violet eyes. When he reached the bottom, he stood still and breathed in the delicious smell of chocolate cake, tail swishing in excitement. He looked left and right, seeing if anyone was around. Knowing everyone never woke up this early, he tiptoed into the large kitchen and the smell of cake grew stronger. He grinned widely at the sight of his birthday cake sitting grandly on the counter, all ready to be sliced and eaten. He bit his tongue, starting to feel guilty. He shouldn't be doing this. Odd turned around and came face to face with Ulrich, and nothing's changed; he's still a few inches taller like it's always been.

Well, nothing's changed except for the horrifying glare he had.

Odd gulped, ears flat atop his head. He laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

Ulrich smirked. "Couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Odd shook his head, relaxing.

Ulrich laughed quietly. "Same as always."

Odd looked around Ulrich to the marble stairs. "How are we gonna get up there without getting caught?"

Ulrich rubbed his hairless chin like he had a beard. "I don't know...wait...I might have something..."

Ulrich led Odd outside, in front of his second floor window.

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot the windows don't open."

"Crap."

**Again, sorry for the last chapter screw-up. ( Let's just hope it won't happen again.) REVIEW PLEASE! I had to type this Whole chapter on my tiny iPhone 4, so give me love! **

**BiBi**


	4. Books

"Why did you make me come here? Now we're in trouble."

"I didn't! I had an idea, and you followed."

"I didn't know it was a bad idea!"

Mrs. Stern waited impatiently as the two teens bickered.

Suddenly, they stopped mid-sentence. Their piercing glares and frowns disappeared into laughs.

"Are you two done yet?" Mrs. Stern asked rudely. They nodded, grinning.

"Now, why were both of you down here at the same time? To eat the cake?"

"No." Odd shook his head. "I just smelled this wonderful, intoxicating smell, and wondered, 'What was that?' So I checked, and low and behold, one of your delicacies was sitting on the counter." He explained seamlessly. It was the truth; Mrs. Stern's cakes are nothing to lie about. "Dunno why he's here, though." Odd pointed his thumb at Ulrich.

Ulrich gripped his tail, making it bristle. Odd glared, teeth bared.

Ulrich only laughed. "I came to see why he's awake." Odd muttered something about killing him in his sleep, and Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"Never. Touch. My. Tail. Ever."

Mrs. Stern smiled.

-OKOYL EDOC-

Odd turned tense.

After they sang the classic birthday song, he heard something peculiar. Like a scream, only more shrill. He told Ulrich of this, and he replied with "Don't worry about it. It's your birthday! Enjoy yourself!"

It wasn't really his birthday. Just the anniversary of the first day with the new family. It was supposed to be a sad day, but they made it happier.

He appreciated it, but still...

He tried to shrug it off as Ulrich said and enjoy the delicious triple-layered chocolate mousse cake.

-CODE LYOKO-

The head minister of the Church of Lyoko called a messenger to tell the two teens to come to his house urgently. The messenger came and left, as messengers often have more than one message to deliver. And it made Odd wonder how they managed to remember all of the messages.

This time, however, was different. Odd and Ulrich quickly ran upstairs to change out of their home clothes into proper garb, as it is considered punishable by law to arrive in improper outfit to a church. They put on their oilskins hanging by the front door, and ran out into the wet spray.

-EDOC OKOYL-

Jean Pierre Delmas stared intensely at the blue orb on the table before him.

The image conjured showed 6 warriors fighting empress Xana, the opponents fighting having equal power. A few more attacks went by, and one of the warriors turned and began fighting his own team. Jean Pierre cursed the image for not being clear enough to tell who it was, for he could only tell that he had dark hair.

Ulrich and Odd pushed open the doors to the minister's study. Looking around quizzically, the large shelves of books proved to make it a problem to find Jean Pierre. They weaved through the shelves, taking a peek to read their spines

_World History_

_Legends of Lyoko_

_Heroes Of Lyoko_

_Xana's Evils_

Odd stopped at a peculiar book's spine.

_Xana's History_

The book had intricate swirl-like designs on the covers and spine. The leather, he realized, wasn't really leather, but dark elf skin. He shuddered from the touch. The book glowed a erie dark indigo and levitated off of the shelf, and the book flipped it's yellowing pages to a page with picture. The picture showed a woman with a tail and ears like his own. He gazed at the page with wonder and awe. It flipped itself to another page.

This page showed the same woman shaking hands with Xana. Odd raised his eyebrow, and a caption under it read;

_Xana and ... Made a pact; Xana vows no war if thou gives her son to Xana for thou to raise._

Odd pondered the writing. The woman looked a lot like his mother, but she wouldn't sell him off.

Would she?

-Hi-

*Sigh* You guys should be grateful for this! I slaved away on my tiny IPhone 4 (only 4) to make this. Many, many rage quits. Also, I decided to delete the messed-up ones. Out of sight, out of mind, am I right? I don't want a reminder of my derpyness on the internet. (No one does)

**BiBi!**

(P.S the dots mean it was scratched out or unreadable.)


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank my reviewers that have been here the longest! This chapter is dedicated to: NightFrightPony, tomboy 2356, and story maker. Thank you for staying with me so far! And Kelly star, that idea was AWESOME, but I could use that in another fanfic. I thought of that too but I don't want the story to end so quickly. This fanfic will be **_**very long. **_**Thanks though!**

Odd watched intently as the book put itself away, knowing it's job and as done. He stared at the book a moment longer before he turned and ran to catch up with Ulrich.

Ulrich wasn't far ahead; it was like only a few seconds had gone by. He shrugged and continued following him.

"Ulrich?"

"Hm?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Maybe...over here?" Ulrich turned to another path of books, and followed it. They walked awhile more.

"Books books books..." Odd hummed. "Books are everywhere.."

-Waiting...-

"Ulrich..." Odd said in a whiny tone. "I'm tired of walking!" Odd climbed up the closest bookshelf and stood atop it.

"Ulrich!" Odd whisper-yelled. "This maze is huge!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Ulrich whispered in the same tone.

"No! Like bigger that...times seven!"

"You don't know how to multiply!"

"I know that it's really big!"

"Let me see!" And Ulrich parkoured up the bookshelf as well.

"Wow! You were right! This place is huge!"

"That's what i've been trying to tell you!"

"Well, we still need to go to the minister's office." Ulrich began jumping from bookcase to bookcase, looking for a clearing in the books.

Odd muttered something incoherent, and jumped after him, tail swishing in annoyance.

-Dinos go rawr!-

The pair finally reached a clearing in the bookcases an hour later. The office was nothing more than a clearing in the bookcases with a desk in it, books and scrolls covering the desk. Mr. Delmas looked up from his reading and grunted.

"Took you long enough. Sit."

The pair looked around. Ulrich frowned. Odd just looked confused. Despite his age, he was still a little naive.

"Um, sir?" Ulrich said. "There are no-"

"SIT." Delmas said sternly. The pair sat instantly on the stone floor.

The lanterns illuminating the library-like place had dimmed somewhat, the fire inside fading. Delmas cursed them, and put 'replace fire in lanterns ' on his dangerously long list of things to do.

Delmas grunted once again as he leafed through the papers and scrolls covering his desk haphazardly.

Odd moved his head about, trying to read one of the papers. They all moved too fast for him to read. Mr. Delmas saw this, and sighed.

"Decide what you want to be; a peacock, a squirrel, or a boy!" He snapped. Odd cringed and glanced at Ulrich. Ulrich shook his head in disapproval.

"Um sir? Do you even need us?" He asked.

"Shut up and wait. I'm coming to it. Annoying brats..." he murmured the last part, frowning. Ulrich frowned as well, upset that this is who he had been looking up to the past thirteen years of his life. Odd just frowned because he hadn't told them what he wanted yet.

"In a vision I saw you two fighting Xanadu. There was others, but that's beside the point. You looked pretty much the same, comparing then and now, and your moves were amateur."

Ulrich snorted.

Odd stared intently like a child, ignoring the last part.

Mr. Delmas raised his eyebrows. "As I was saying, I think you should undergo training to fight Xanadu."

Their eyes widened. Training? They glanced at each other. Ulrich smirked. He was already practicing basic sword fighting. Odd frowned. He could fight, but Xanadu? Xanadu was rumored to be over one hundred feet tall, a _lot_ taller than Ulrich. And Ulrich was a _lot_ taller than Odd.

A lot. Like, a whole head and another one whole foot.

Mr. Delmas grunted, and his grey mustache turned up on one side.

"I know you lack the basics, so I've hired an instructor to teach you. That is all."

Ulrich frowned. He and Odd came all this way for this? "Couldn't you send a letter?" 's frown didn't falter. "I needed to test your senses. Seems you have none."

Ulrich's own frown stayed.

Odd just huffed. _How about you walk in a giant bookcase maze without knowing where to go? It's like trying to find a needle in a hayfield._

"Dismissed." Delmas said shortly.

And they left.

**Thank you for reading! Now all you have to do is click inside that big box down there-yeah there-and type whatever you want! Please!**

**Happy New Year!**

**BiBi! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I think this chapter came a lot quicker than the others because i'm not a lazybones anymore!**

Odd and Ulrich walked out of the large church to find late afternoon waiting for them.

"Why us?" Odd asked, stretching his arms above his head. "Why are _we_ the warriors? I haven't done anything."

Ulrich snorted. "Do you think I asked for the _entire_ world to hang on my shoulders?"

"Your shoulders?"

"Not mine alone, Odd."

"That's what I thought."

The sky darkened. Ulrich looked up to a crimson blood red sky, along with yellow fireballs falling to make the picture even _more_ horrifying.

The boys started running. They didn't know where, exactly, but they knew they would be taken somewhere important.

Families ran about, on their way to a singed harbor. Other families called for their lost children, and In turn, children waited for their lost parent.

There was fire everywhere. The ground; scorched. You can forget about buildings. Flaming pillars fell everywhere. Our heros even had to jump over a large pit of lava. Odd almost threw up; he could have sworn to see some bones in there. Ulrich and Odd were terrified. They kept calling and calling for their parents, but no answer came.

**As you can guess, this is where the rated T part comes in. This fanfic will be a **_**lot**_ **longer than you think.**

**BiBi!**


	7. STUPID WYVERNS!

**These are comin' out like fire! You people are welcome. I'm doing this for you. I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO. ALSO, THIS STORY IS AU. I DO OWN THE EBONISE RACE, HOWEVER. I keep forgetting to say that, but you people should know that I don't own it. Sorry this came later. I was having a wonderful time completing Code Lyoko; Quest for Infinity for the fifth time.**

The burning city sizzled and fizzed as rain fell softly. The remains of a wonderful era went up in flames.

Odd and Ulrich had long since left, walking to the abandoned harbor.

The harbor was really empty. You couldn't even see loose trash wander by in the soft gale.

The pair was silent as they trudged along the planks that made the docks. No boats. No way out.

Well, except the woods. But those woods were dangerous. Many terrorist attacks came from the woods.

Another girl, about fifteen years old, trudged into the harbor as well. She had ebony hair, and looked of Ebonise origin.

Ebonise people in Kadic became normal sight, whereas ten years ago, they were rarer than silkworms.

Ebonise people came from a distant land called Ebonisa. (Ebonisa is about the size of Japan.)

The girl looked crestfallen. She looked up, and tried to manage a smile. Ulrich didn't even try. Odd smiled, though a hint of sadness could be seen.

"What happened?" She asked. Her voice was raspy, probably from crying. Her clothes were singed, but so was Odd's and Ulrich's.

Odd turned around, trying to rub ashes off of his tail. "What _did _happen, Ulrich?"

Ulrich thought. Ambush? Maybe. Mad elves could have cast a powerful spell. But elves are peaceful creatures, and they wouldn't do something like that without talking first. His mind flew to Xanadu. No. It hasn't attacked for a long time. It wouldn't break the peace now.

But Xanadu was known to attack in the least expected time. It had been silent and peaceful far too long for Xanadu's liking. And it wanted chaos.

And it wanted it now.

(I almost ended it here, but I'm nice.)

-DUDUNDUN-

Our trio wandered through the rubble, the crescent moon setting long shadows here and there. Odd jumped at a particularly scary looking one. Soon the silence grew deafening, and they wanted to say something, anything.

But they didn't know what to say.

"Soo..." Odd trailed, glancing up at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Name's Yumi." She stretched out her hand, across Ulrich to Odd. Odd smiled.

"Odd." He said, and shook her hand.

"My name's odd?" She asked, offended.

"No, no. I mean my name is Odd."

"Oh. Odd name."

"Ha ha."

Ulrich groaned. "Can you guys stop? Come on, we have more important things to do, like figure out what just happened. Are you even listening?!"

They weren't. They were having a heated conversation about wyverns.

"But some can kill faster and quieter with the poison!" Yumi said.

"But if they have extremely hot fire they can kill anything in an instant! They can kill things that they _can't_ bite!"

"But they can bite-"

"Guys!" Ulrich, who was listening along impatiently, had come up with an idea.

"What if wyverns did it? I mean, it's possible." He asked.

"Wyverns!" Yumi grinned and glanced at a grinning Odd. "Wyverns are the most peaceful creatures in the world! They would never-" but she succumbed to laughter. Odd laughed as well. "Who knew you knew so little about wyverns!" He exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know? Who cares about stupid wyverns anyway..." Ulrich grumbled.

**BiBi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Code Lyoko is the property of Code Lyoko; I don't own it. TEE HEE! By the way, the ages are: Odd-13,Ulrich-14, Yumi-15, so there ya go!**

Our trio of heroes stood at the entrance of of the woods, gooseflesh covering their skin. Well, except for one.

"So...this is it?" Odd asked, tilting his head slightly. Ulrich shook his head.

"This place is known as a murder zone. Most deaths in town history, right in these woods." Yumi shuddered. "Yeah. I heard one guy came in and spent the night out here just to show people how not scary these woods are, and he came back without _legs._ He said some sort of beast took them in the night."

Odd shrugged. "The beast probably had a good reason."

"But his _legs_" Ulrich pushed. "His _legs._ How would he get around?" Ulrich hugged himself, scarred for life. Yumi apologized. Odd giggled. _'I've just got a good idea,'_ he said sinisterly in his head. Odd glanced at Ulrich and Yumi at his sides, and took a step forward.

"No!" They both said simultaneously." He smiled a bit to himself and took another large step toward the woods.

"NO!" Once again, Odd took another step, tail swishing in excitement, grinning.

"Odd if you die i'm not coming to your funeral!" Ulrich yelled. Odd, grinning madly, took another step. Ulrich muttered something and grabbed Odd's tail, it being the closest part of him that he could grab. Odd screamed and his tail bristled like never before. Ulrich pulled him back and apologized. Odd glared at Ulrich, tears in the corners of his eyes. He refused to talk to Ulrich, and he sat down to nurse his tail.

Yumi punched Ulrich in the arm. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. "That hurt him." Ulrich sighed, and scowled at the woods. "He can't go in there." Odd glared at Ulrich and tapped Yumi. She bent down, and Odd whispered something in her ear. The Ebonise girl nodded and said, "Odd says he's not talking to you. And that you aren't the boss of him." She shrugged.

Ulrich sighed. "Fine." He stared at the woods. "I don't care. We always make up in the end anyway." Odd glared at Ulrich. Ulrich glared at Odd. Yumi glanced between the two. She groaned. "Why don't you guys just forgive each other? Ulrich was just worried about you, Odd. And Ulrich, maybe you pulled a _little_ too hard." Odd expression remained cold. "A lot too hard." Yumi sighed and lightly punched him, making him grin. "Okay, okay, i'm sorry."

Ulrich's expression softened. He then offered a lopsided grin. "I guess I did, huh?" Odd and Yumi nodded.

Odd stared at the woods. "We _really_ need to get to the next town."

Ulrich and Yumi nodded.

-MAGICALTIMESKIP-

The woods looked mysteriously like one in a fairytale, the tall ominous-looking trees blocking sunlight and sky. Without the friendly sun, the forest looked dark and gray, shadows forming and looking very scary. They trekked through the path scared stiff, but Odd sensed a sense of familiarity, like he'd been there before.

Sounds were everywhere. A twig snapped. Leaves crunched. The wind whistled throughout the skinny branches. Ears and tail flattened to his body, Odd took in his surroundings. Ulrich frowned, and Yumi had gooseflesh. A sign stood at the side of the path, but it was torn in half and faded.

NEXT TOWN 50 MILES

They sighed, disheartened. Odd groaned. "50 miles!"

Yumi held her arm out to stop them. "Shhh." She looked around. A bush shook. She slowly tiptoed over to the bush. A small, roach-like creature jumped out and aimed a laser. Yumi grabbed a stick and blocked the laser, and the roach fired again, aiming for Odd this time. His eyes widened and he sidestepped out of the way. Ulrich, being next to Odd, was in the path of the laser next. He cartwheeled out of the way, wanting to one-up Odd.

"Hey!" Odd laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Yumi yelled, agitated. The roach spun around and ran back into the bushes. Yumi sighed and rubbed her brow. Ulrich and Odd argued about who was the best, and Yumi groaned.

"Would you stop? That was a monster created by Xanadu!" She yelled. They stopped.

"How do you know?" Odd asked. She sighed. "It has Xanadu's emblem on it. Didn't you go to school?" Odd's gaze drifted to his feet and he shifted uncomfortably. "No."

Yumi frowned. "Oh." She realized the reason he didn't go to school was because of his...well, most kids these days didn't have squirrel ears and a tail.

Ulrich cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess we should camp here?" He asked. The sun was almost invisible in the sky, and it was too dark to travel.

"Yeah," Odd sighed. "I guess we should."

So Ulrich gathered fallen leaves and examined them for blood of anything unfit for sleeping on. Odd just said they could sleep in the trees. So they did. Ulrich almost fell down, not being used to climbing trees. Odd climbed expertly, being half squirrel. Yumi climbed expertly as well, being used to climbing trees.

**Sorry if the end is a little rushed, I really needed to get this out for you guys. I love you guys! You really make my day with your reviews!**

**BiBi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Are you guys liking the story so far? I know I am! And just you wait for the later parts! They're gonna be the best! Sorry it's been such a long time. I just couldn't find time to type.**

**PS: I'm not gonna be surprised when the fic is about as long as an entire Harry Potter book. Really, I won't.**

**PPS: I'm sorry if Yumi seems too OOC, I might change Yumi back to the 'big sister' role, as she is in the show. For now, the change will happen gradually. It would be weird to have her switching from being a little joker to a big sister so suddenly.**

The hot rays of sun tickled Odd's eyelids and he groaned. He sleepily opened his eyes and sighed. He stared at the leaves above him for a second and stretched. He curled in the bowl shape in the tree and tried to go back to sleep, not remembering the events of the day before.

A groan above him roused him from his five seconds of bliss, however.

"Odd," a sleepy, male voice made Odd yawn. The familiarity of the voice made him smile a little.

"Wake up." When Ulrich said this, however, Odd opened his eyes to little slits, not wanting to wake up. He curled his tail over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Get up!"

Odd groaned again. He felt something poking him in the side. It moved up to his tail, and on reflex it bristled and wiggled around, trying to swat away what ever disturbed it. Odd frowned. He let his eyes wander around the tree bowl, and his violet eyes fell upon Ulrich. He stared for a bit, and Ulrich stared back. Yumi suddenly appeared.

"Odd! Why did you get the good spot?! I almost fell three times! Ulrich, on the other hand, fell all the way down!"

Ulrich turned a deep shade of red while Odd grinned.

"Anyway," Ulrich said to get the topic off of his failures. "We need to get to the next town by sunset. We need to warn other towns, and i'm not sleeping in another tree again." Odd grinned. "I'll let you slide." He said as he sat up. Ulrich and Yumi climbed down the tree while Odd waited for them to reach the ground. When they did, he simply jumped down.

Ulrich crossed his arms. "Stop being so show-offy." He grumbled, but he was smiling.

Odd grinned. "forward, march!" and he marched onward down the path. Ulrich and Yumi smile and followed.

Along the path, our heroes came to a checkpoint that came up every now and then on the dangerous path through the woods. The guard obviously hadn't heard gotten the news of the town, or he wouldn't have been so surprised to see them. But he was.

"State your business." He said.

"We've come from Kadic," Ulrich said,

"To seek refuge in another town."

"Why?"

"Kadic City has been destroyed."

The guard looked surprised. "Oh," he said. "Raided?"

"Maybe."

"You may pass." The gate was lifted, and they walked through, Odd staring at the guard a little longer before finally walking up the path, away from the checkpoint.

He was hiding something. Odd just knew that giy wasn't telling them everything.

**Sorry for the short and late chapter; I can never find time to type!**

**BiBi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Another for you!**

Odd could feel some sort of danger a little while before it came. His tail wouldn't stop frizzing and standing on end.

"Something's gonna happen, you guys." He said, trying to smooth down his tail for the millionth time.

They thought hard on this, and the possibilities of an attack.

"Yeah," Yumi said. "The stakes of assassins are still the same as before." She shuddered. They trudged onward in silence.

Then Odd felt goosebumps. Yumi felt like she was being watched, and Ulrich was wary of every noise. A twig snapped. A bush shook. Tree branches wiggled. Someone was playing with them, delaying the kill.

Someone slowly walked out from behind the bush.

The guy from the checkpoint.

Ulrich had his sword poised to attack. Yumi was ready to use her fists, and Odd was already planning how to use the trees.

The guy put his hands up, to the sides of his head. "I mean no harm," he said. "I only need that guy." He pointed through Yumi and Ulrich to Odd. He only growled inhumanely.

"Why?" Ulrich dared.

"Because we're in New Ebora territory. And those guys are not allowed." Some guards waded out from bushes all around them, all brandishing swords.

Odd was completely confused. Why was he outlawed?

_I hope you don't have to understand..._

Odd shuddered as the thought entered his mind. He remembered them as something his mom once said to him.

Now he did understand why. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He growled at the guards.

"Oh, okay." Yumi said. "Then we'll get off your territory." She made a 'come on' motion with her hand, and the group followed her back to where they came. The guy yelled, "If you come back, he's dead!"

"Oh, and we just wanted to warn you of a potential threat, but that's okay!" Yumi yelled back.

And that's the end of that.

"What was that?" Ulrich finally said. Odd stayed quiet, on account for his bad mood.

"I don't know." Yumi almost laughed. "What was that guy's problem?"

Ulrich laughed this time. "I don't know."

Odd grumbled to himself, arms crossed. His tail stiffened in annoyance, but relaxed once Ulrich ran his hand along it's full orange length. Ulrich tugged at the white tip, and restarted the process. Odd was fully relaxed now, and was ready to take a catnap.

Yumi sighed. "I wish I had a relax button like that."

"Everyone does," Ulrich said, scratching behind Odd's ear. Petting Odd always improves the mood, for all participants.

Odd began purring. Ulrich pulled his ear and brought him from his stupor, into the real world. It didn't hurt him, just a nifty tool to wake him up.

He yawned, stretching. "I get sleepy when you do that," Odd sighed.

"I know." Ulrich said.

"So I can just lay here and go to sleep?"

"No."

"Aw. The real world is so cruel."

"I know."

Yumi watched the conversation go back and forth, wondering why she trusted them so much. She didn't even know their last names.

"Let's get to know each other," Yumi said over their ongoing conversation.

"Uhh," Ulrich murmured.

"We're brothers," Odd said, "For one thing."

"We..."

"I don't have a last name," Odd said. Ulrich was frantically searching his brain for things to say, while Odd was saying them all like it was rehearsed.

"Ulrich's never had a girlfriend,"

"Uhh...my last name's Stern..."

"I've never had a girlfriend,"

"Uhh...I go to church..."

"My birthday was last week,"

"Uhhh...crap...think..."

"And..." now Odd was struggling.

"I think I know enough, thanks! Don't hurt yourself, Ulrich!" Yumi said.

"What about you?" Odd asked.

"Well, I've never had a boyfriend, my last name's Ishiyama, my birthday was a few months ago, and I have -possibly had- a younger brother." She sighed the last part. "Disappeared during the fire chaos."

"Oh."

The group was silent, possibly mourning the potential loss.

"Me and Ulrich tried to climb in a window, once."

**I didn't feel like leaving it that short chapter, so I added another one! Horray! More for your brain!**

**BiBi**


	11. Chapter 11

Yew trees were preferred, definitely. Oak was more common, though. Nymphs knew their surroundings well; they were born in the forest, grew up in the forest. The forest could be as nurturing as a mother, or as brutal as a murderer. Xanadu has significant control over the life here.

She was snapped out of her musings by a snap.

Jeremie Belpois was a renowned son-of-a-scientist, and because of that, was pushed to excellence. It wasn't like he didn't like it; there was just...pressure. Everywhere.

And because of that, he immediately pushed into emergency panic overdrive when an unexpected celestial event took place, otherwise known as a meteor shower. Also known as Armageddon.

The city he lived in was extremely religious, he knew, so of course many viewed this as The End of The World. Jeremie knew...otherwise. Meddling with his father's files was convenient, to an extent.

And his family took shelter in his father's underground lab, where Jeremie swiped more documents, mostly classified. Just because he was smart didn't mean he was an angel.

When it was over, they skipped town, and Jeremie lost them in a refugee crowd. Couldn't say he was sad about it, and that scared him a little.

The forest was big and welcoming, except it was connected to a deadlier one, and was full of nymphs. His father's documents, after skimming through them, told that they were dangerous with unequaled Magical Abilities, so avoid them.

He couldn't necessarily defend himself, as he was a spoiled nerd of a kid with no strength whatsoever, but he could pull all-nighters like nobody's business, so that's what he did.

Until he was found.

Nymphs are taught Magical Scent hiding the moment their Abilities are discovered; so how was she being tracked? Hounds these days are now trained, she knew, to find scents like hers, but not humans. And by his clumsiness, he was unused to the forest.

So why was he tracking her?!

Yew trees are harder to find, so she picked up a stick of oak and hurriedly carved it as she sped through the treetops.

"Odd!"

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?"

"..." He glanced through the treetops, then back at them. With a widening grin, he motioned them to follow him, and took off through the trees. They followed, muttering.

"Quiet!" Odd hushed them, grin wider by the second.

They were getting closer. Now two humans were chasing her, another seemingly on a different path than the first one, but how did she know that? She didn't.

She took a wrong turn, and ran straight into one.

Sputtering, he felt the ground for his glasses.

**EYYYYYYYYYYY ITS BEEN FOREVER IM SORRY IVE BEEN STUCK IN AO3 THO**

**GO CHECK ME OUT IF U WANT TO, BUT IT'S MOSTLY MIRACULOUS LADYBUG (You know Thomas Astruc? Who wrote Teddygodzilla? Yeah, he created Miraculous Ladybug, so I heavily suggest checking it out.) SO YOU MAYNOT BE INTERESTED**

**BiBi!**


End file.
